Ten Songs
by DeliciousAle
Summary: Ten songs, ten drabbles, ten different scenarios. Klaine.


This took like _forever_ to write |:

But I'm happy now that it's out of my system rofl, please do enjoy.

* * *

**1. Undisclosed Desires – Muse**

_I know you suffered, but I don't want you to hide._

Blaine knew perfectly well just how much Kurt had suffered before they met, he knew how scarred the younger boy was because of Karofsky's abuse during his time at McKinley. He knew that the last thing Kurt needed right now was a love interest even if it made his insides churn unpleasantly when he thought about Kurt, so close to him, yet so far away from his reach.

He needed a mentor. He needed a _friend. _And that's exactly what Blaine was going to be. Even if it killed him inside.

When the young soprano transferred to Dalton, Blaine was ecstatic. He was happy beyond comprehension. He was also _terrified. _Because he knew that he wouldn't be able to keep the promise he made to himself, he wouldn't be able to keep his feelings for the other at bay.

Sure, he flirted with Kurt, he flirted _a lot, _but it was much easier to control himself due to the distance, he could fantasize about the other without having to worry. But now that Kurt was attending Dalton, he'd see him _every day. _

So Blaine decided that maybe, just maybe, Kurt did need a love interest after all.

_Xxx_

Blaine strummed his fingers over the table and let out a low hum. He sighed and leaned down to press his forehead on the cold polished wood.

"What's gotten into you?" A soft voice came from across the table.

Blaine sat up quickly and his eyes met those of one Kurt Hummel. "Hey," He smiled, trying to sound as nonchalant as he could. "What's up?"

"You've been acting weird lately," Kurt commented off-handedly. "It's not like you." He murmured and sat down across from Blaine, placing his elbows on the table and leaning his chin on his hands.

"Really?" Blaine chuckled awkwardly. "I hadn't noticed."

Kurt raised a brow. "Right," He sighed. "Won't you just tell me what's wrong? I tell you everything that bothers me." The younger male sighed in exasperation.

Blaine bit his lip and averted his eyes. What was he supposed to say? _Oh yeah, I'm just really attracted to you, in fact I think I'm in love with you, we should get married._

No.

"I dunno," He shrugged. "Just been feeling kinda meh."

Kurt narrowed his eyes at him. "You think I haven't noticed?"

"What do you mean?" Blaine choked. Were his feelings _so _obvious?

"You've been acting like this only when _I'm_ around," His frown melting into something more like… sadness? "You still act the same with Wes and David, but not me… I thought you'd be happier when I transferred."

Blaine's eyes widened in realization. Had he been avoiding Kurt without noticing? "No!" He fumbled with his words. "I am happy!" He said a bit too quickly. "_So_ happy, Kurt. You have no idea."

Kurt's eyes met his and he could _swear_ his heart literally skipped a beat. "Then… why are you avoiding me?"

"Kurt, it's not like that I swear." Blaine frowned.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kurt murmured, averting his eyes and placing his hands on his lap.

"Kurt—"

"Because I swear I can make it better you just have to tell me what to—"

"Kurt I—" Blaine tried again.

"—And I really want to know because—"

"I love you."

And the effectively shut him up.

Kurt's mouth hung slightly open, eyes wide in shock. "…What?"

"What you heard, Kurt," Blaine's face was almost the same shade as a tomato. "I never meant to avoid you; it's just that I was too _embarrassed_ to even look at you normally, I thought that if we even _talked_ you'd notice right away."

"But—" Kurt slurred, still at a loss of words. "Why… Why wouldn't you tell me sooner?"

"After all you went through? I couldn't possibly think to— I mean, I didn't want you to feel pressured or anything. I wanted you to feel ok with yourself first; you didn't need a relationship after what happened to you." Blaine then averted his eyes, not daring to look at Kurt anymore.

There was silence and then. "You're such an idiot."

"What?" Blaine looked up and cringed a bit. Kurt's eyes were red and slightly puffy, he looked like he was about to burst in tears any second. "Kurt I—"

"It's my turn to talk," He said as his hand rose to motion for Blaine to just _shut up. _"You're an idiot, because the only times I feel ok with myself are when I'm with _you_." He sighed. "_You_ make me feel good and it's _you_ I want to be with," Kurt lowered his eyes as well. "I love _you, _too._"_ He finished, his face so red he could swear it was going to melt any second.

Blaine stared dumbfounded and felt his body move on its own accord. Before he knew it he was kneeling next to Kurt's chair, the soprano still refused to look at him and he smiled. "Kurt," He said softly. "Do you wanna be my boyfriend?" He chuckled slightly, he couldn't help it. Maybe he was the one that needed time to realize just how much _he _needed Kurt and not the other way around.

Kurt laughed under his breath and nodded. "Yeah," He smiled and finally looked at Blaine. "I do."

And then they both realized the very embarrassing position they were in as the rest of the Warblers came in the room and started to throw catcalls and wolf whistles their way. And now the whole school knew.

And they couldn't feel any happier.

* * *

**2. No You Girls – Franz Ferdinand**

_Kiss me where your eye won't meet me._

Kurt groans under his breath, a shiver running down his spine. He pants softly as his hands tangle themselves in black locks of hair. "Blaine…" He gasps at the feeling of warm lips over his neck. His breath becoming hot and heavy.

Blaine groans and slides his hand down Kurt's unclothed chest and into his pants, grasping his already hard shaft.

"Ah… no…" Kurt moans and throws his head back, only to have his neck covered by those warm lips once more.

The older of the two smirks and leaves a small trail of kisses down Kurt's chest, his tongue making small swirling patterns over the pale skin. "Kurt…" He whispers hotly against one of Kurt's nipples while his hand starts moving.

"Oh my god, _Blaine!"_ Kurt groans and arches his back. "_M-More…"_ He demands as his toes curl slightly.

Blaine is happy to comply.

* * *

**3. Just The Way You Are – Bruno Mars**

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change._

Blaine likes to watch Kurt.

It was as simple as that, the older boy enjoyed watching Kurt perform any kind of task, he'd always have a different expression on his face, be it concerned, happy or mortified. It was those small details that made the senior fall head over heels with the other.

"You know," Kurt mutters softly under his breath as he takes the cookies out of the oven. "It's kind of unnerving when you stare at me like that." He chuckles.

"Oh?" Blaine hummed as a small smirk displayed over his lips. "It's hard not to look when you have that expression on your face."

Kurt frowned slightly and raised a single brow. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you have this… super cute expression when you cook," Blaine smirked and leaned his chin over his hand and moved closer to Kurt over the table. "I can't help but stare."

Kurt's cheeks gained a healthy pink color as he turned away from Blaine. "You always say those embarrassing things," He couldn't help but pout a bit. "It's not even true."

"You're beautiful." Blaine says simply.

Kurt bit his lip and shook his head. "You're only saying that because you're my boyfriend."

"I mean every word every time," Blaine smiles as his hand reaches out to place itself atop Kurt's own. "You're perfect in my eyes."

"Blaine…" Kurt whispers softly, a small smile over his lips as his eyes dart up to meet with Blaine's.

The senior laughs softly and brings Kurt's knuckles to his lips, placing a gentle kiss over them. "There's not _one thing_ about you that I'd change." He finally says, leaning up to press his lips over Kurt's gently.

"Perfect." Blaine murmurs into the kiss. He means it every time.

* * *

**4. Crazy In Love – Beyoncé ft. Jay-Z**

_I look and stare so deep in your eyes. I touch you more and more every time._

Blaine gasps softly and stares up at the male on top of him with a tiny smirk.

Kurt grins and straddles Blaine's hips with his legs, leaning down to press a small, sloppy kiss to his jaw. "I can't help it," He groans and rolls his hips, grinding against the older boy's own. "You turn me on so much."

The senior moans and moves his hips as well, following Kurt's rhythm. "Ah…" He mutters incoherently. "I love it when you're like this."

"I know." Kurt chuckles and leans up on his elbows to look down at Blaine, their eyes meet and there's nothing else in the world but them and this moment filled with pure, perfect bliss.

Blaine smirks and runs his hands over Kurt's sides, his fingers making small circular patterns as they go, finally placing them on the lithe boy's hips, urging him to move again, almost _pleading._

Kurt shudders and bites his lip, his back arching slightly making their bare chests brush together. A heavy pant leaves his lips as he tries to form coherent thoughts in his head. He then smirks and rocks his hips ever so slightly, earning a moan from the older teen.

That was all the incentive he needed to keep going.

* * *

**5. No Curtain Call – Maroon 5**

_There's so much me in you._

Blaine admired Kurt far too much. He still couldn't quite get just how the hell the younger boy had endured all that bullying in McKinley.

He knew the Kurt looked up to _him _and it seemed ridiculous, the other boy was so brave, so _courageous_ on his own. Blaine knew that he didn't really need him; he was just there to show him that he was not alone, that no matter what he'd always have someone to count on.

But Kurt had been through so much more than Blaine had, and yet he came to him for advice. He really couldn't understand why. He wasn't complaining, of course not, he enjoyed every second he spent with the soprano, but he still couldn't believe the fact that Kurt wanted _his_ advice when he didn't really need it.

In a certain way he saw himself in Kurt, before he came to Dalton he was just as scared of the world. And he understood what the younger boy was going through, maybe to a lesser degree, but he _knew _how it felt to be different in this kind of society.

And his growing feelings for Kurt weren't helping. He wanted to be a good friend to him, someone who Kurt could count on whenever he needed a shoulder to lean on. Be it romantic or platonic, Blaine would be there.

And he _swore_ that he'd never, ever leave Kurt. He'd always be there for him when he needed him; no matter where, he'd follow. If Kurt fell, he'd pick him up.

Always.

* * *

**6. Teenage Dream – Glee Cast Version **

_Now every February, you'll be my valentine._

Kurt had a love-hate relationship with Valentine's Day.

On one hand, he loved the chocolates and cards you could give to your friends and people you liked; sure, it was a great day to show people you care about them.

Then again, he was _gay,_ and that meant that if he ever gave chocolate to a guy he'd probably end up in a dumpster or with a slushie in his face. It wasn't really out of the ordinary to get those things done to him, but with Valentine's day it was _different,_ because the rejection hurt so much more than being called a 'fag' on a daily basis. He was already used to that anyways.

It was also 'single awareness day' for him, because let's face it, he was the only open gay kid at school and no one would even _dare_ ask him on a date because they were too afraid of the jocks. Especially Karofsky.

Kurt shuddered and remembered the horrible incident in the locker room, oh how he wished that had never happened.

Then he thought about Blaine. Sweet, handsome and totally awesome Blaine.

A smile spread over his features and he couldn't help it as a sigh escaped his lips. Blaine had been the light at the end of his tunnel. The one thing that had helped him get through those hard times until he had genuinely feared for his life and transferred to Dalton.

So here he was, making heart-shaped chocolate in the school kitchen. He never thought a day would come when he could actually give someone chocolate without fear of being punched in the face for it.

…And of course the fear for rejection was still there. At least Blaine would be a gentleman when turning him down, he thought. Or maybe he could just brush it off as a friendly gesture and everything would be cool between them like always.

Like always…

Kurt sighed again and leaned against the counter, glancing at the batch of cookies he had just put in the oven. Hey, he liked cooking alright? Besides, he could just cover up his crush on Blaine if he gave gifts to _all _the Warblers. Friendly gesture, right?

He hummed to himself and eyed the neatly wrapped package on the counter. He really hoped Blaine liked his chocolate. He smiled slightly as the oven made a small noise, signaling that the cookies were ready. He had woken up extra early so he could make the sugary treats on the same day. Freshness was always a plus.

The young soprano was just finishing wrapping the last of the cookies when the door creaked open. He blinked once, then twice. What he saw could only be described as a giant bouquet of roses with legs.

"Um…" He frowned, slightly confused. "Can I help you…?" Kurt murmured, he couldn't see the persons face due all the flowers.

"Hey there," A head popped on the side of the bouquet. "I was just looking for you." Blaine smiled and walked over the soprano, lowering the flowers so he could actually s_ee _him. Kurt couldn't help but notice that the flowers were… shaking a bit?

"R-Really?" Kurt tried to seem nonchalant about it, but couldn't help but start feeling… jittery butterflies in the pit of his stomach every time Blaine was near. "What for?"

Blaine smirked and handed him the bouquet with shaky hands. "Isn't it obvious?"

Kurt took it, his hands shaking as well. He smiled and buried his nose between the roses. "Lovely…." He murmured and tried to make eye contact with the other, only to fail miserably. "It makes my gift seem… well, lacking." He chuckled softly.

He could almost swear he heard Blaine choke a bit.

"You have a present for me?" He asked, a bright smile —not a smirk— on his lips.

"Y-Yeah," He nodded. "I hope you like chocolate." He muttered and reached out to grab the small box from the counter, he was about to hand it to Blaine when a warm hand placed itself atop his own. His grip on the roses tightened and he could feel his heartbeat quickening.

"You made this for me?"

Kurt swallowed and nodded. "Yeah… I was gonna give it to you during practice but you found me first." He chuckled uneasily.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand in his. "Look at me, Kurt…" He murmured softly.

He did.

Their eyes met and Kurt could feel a shiver run down his spine. He tried averting his eyes only be stopped by a warm hand on his cheek. He shuddered as a million thoughts went through his mind. Was this_ really_ happening? Maybe he was still dreaming, maybe he was still back in Lima and he'd wake up any second and all of this would be _gone _and life would suck again.

Before he could register what was going on, he could feel soft lips over his own. His eyes fluttered closed as he leaned into the touch and in that very moment there was nothing but Blaine and him_. BlaineBlaineBlaineBlaine_. He repeated like a mantra and deepened the kiss.

He could hear their erratic heartbeats, the heavy breathing, the ruffling of their clothes and the flowers being squished between them and the… giggling?

Kurt was the one to stop the kiss, pressing one of his hands on Blaine's chest to push him away slightly. "What's that noise?" He muttered between pants, his eyes still closed.

The doors opened and a few guys stumbled in, resulting in a pile of bodies on the floor. Kurt couldn't help but squeak and stepped away from Blaine like he was on fire.

An annoyed groan left Blaine's lips as he turned towards the door. "Guys…" He hissed under his breath, his eyes closed and a small irritated frown adorned his face.

"Sorry!" Wes chuckled and stood up, bringing up David with him, the rest of the Warblers trying to get up from the floor. "We wanted to know how it'd go."

"Yeah," David smirked. "Seeing as we had to _drag_ you from your room and _push_ you in here so you'd finally make a move."

Wes nodded. "It was starting to get annoying listening to you and your constant fantasies about Kurt."

Kurt raised a brow and turned to look at the other, Blaine's face had acquired a particular shade of red that went all the way to the tip of his ears. "Fantasies, huh?"

"Guys, go away," Blaine warned them. "_Now."_

And with that the Warblers fled the area.

Kurt chuckled as he heard Blaine mutter something that sounded an awful lot like 'cockblocks' and placed the flowers on the counter, stepping closer to the other. "Blaine…"

The older boy turned and smiled apologetically at him. "Yeah?"

"Do you wanna go out on a date or something?" Kurt smiled.

Blaine chuckled and reached out to hug the other tightly. "Totally."

"Awesome." Kurt said, returning the hug with a small laugh.

Oh how he _loved_ Valentine's Day.

* * *

**7. Living In A Dream – Finger Eleven**

_You were all I ever wanted on my mind._

Kurt smiled up fondly at the small portrait he hung in his locker. Was it creepy that he had a picture of Blaine there even if they had met only a few days ago? He really couldn't care less, besides, as long as Blaine never found out about his mini shrine to him, it'd be ok.

The soprano sighed softly and kept smiling at the picture. He had realized that since he met Blaine, his problems seemed so much smaller and unimportant, even if in reality they there just the same if not _worse _than before. Blaine had made him happy again.

Hell, he couldn't remember a time when he'd been _this_ happy before.

And Kurt saw Blaine as a mentor, as a friend, as someone he was head over heels for. He fell hard and fast for the upperclassman. Whether the feelings were mutual he didn't know. He certainly hoped they were, though.

He felt a small vibration coming from his pocket and his face instantly brightened.

_Hey you. _—_B_

Kurt couldn't help but smile at the simple text displayed on the screen.

_Hey, what's up? _—_K_

He held his breath and then sighed softly as he pressed send. Even with such a small thing, he couldn't help but feel those butterflies raging in his stomach. Blaine had that effect on him.

_I was just wondering if you'd like to have dinner tonight. _—_B_

Kurt bit his lip to keep himself from letting out a delighted squeal.

_I'd love to. _—_K_

He mused; he didn't want to sound _too_ desperate. Well, too late for that.

_I'll pick you up around seven? _—_B_

The soprano smiled and let out a tiny breath.

_Sounds good to me._ —_K_

Kurt giggled as his cheeks turned a soft shade of pink. If Blaine was picking him up, didn't that make this kind of like a—

_Cool, it's a date. _—_B_

And right then and there, Kurt Hummel hugged his phone close to his chest as he realized that Blaine was _everything_ he had _ever_ wanted.

* * *

**8. Lost In You – Three Days Grace**

_Somehow I found a way to get lost in you._

Blaine and Kurt knew from the very first time their eyes met that they were made for each other. That moment at the bottom of the stairs was all they needed to know that the one standing before them was _the one._

But Kurt was too damaged by his past experiences and Blaine knew this perfectly well, he was trying his best to be a good friend, someone the other could trust.

He wanted to be Kurt's special someone. He wanted it _so bad._

His heart told him to go on; to chase after the petite brunet and woo him until there was no tomorrow. But his head told him to stop, it told him that right now, Kurt needed someone to count on, not a boyfriend. _Especially_ if he was his first gay friend.

Blaine tried hard; he tried extra-super-incredibly hard to be a good friend only to realize that he was so freakin' head-over-heels with Kurt. There was no denying it and he knew that no matter what he did, he'd end up flirting with the other in every chance he got and Kurt was not making it any easier on him.

God damn it. Why did he have to be so… so… _adorably sexy? _Was that even possible? Blaine decided that it should be illegal.

Those fleeting looks, the way he always leaned a bit closer when they sat together. His smile, his laugh, his _voice. _It all drove Blaine over the edge and he had found himself about to lose control and just kiss Kurt senseless right then and there on several occasions. But he didn't.

Because he was a _gentleman. _He was dapper and suave and everything Kurt said his perfect boyfriend _would_ be. Even if in reality Blaine was just a geeky teenager hiding beneath the fancy layers of clothing that Dalton forced them to wear on a daily basis. If only Kurt _knew _that back home he had a huge Harry Potter collection ordered neatly on his shelves. If he only knew that he had a huge stash of comic books, manga and anime under his bed.

Blaine was _so deep in love_ he didn't even notice when he started buying books that told him _how_ to be dapper and suave and everything Kurt thought he was.

It was kinda embarrassing, actually.

_Really_ embarrassing.

Once when he went back home for the weekend, his mom had walked in on him talking to himself in the mirror with the smoothest voice he could muster. She merely raised a brow and asked who the boy was. Blaine did nothing but stutter and blush to the tip of his ears. He certainly hoped that Kurt never found out about how he _practiced_ how to talk.

One day at Warbler's practice his tongue slips as he mentions something about going to the premiere of _Deathly Hallows _at midnight next week. Kurt raises a brow at him with a small smile.

"You like Harry Potter?" He asks with a small laugh.

Wes sees his chance and hooks an arm around Blaine's neck. "Are you kidding me? He's such a _fanboy_ about Harry Potter; I wouldn't be surprised if this year he wanted to dress up."

Blaine sends the other a death glare and turns to look at Kurt who only laughs in return.

What surprises Blaine the most is that three days later Kurt shows up at his room with a small package.

"I thought you'd like it… since Wes said you were… a fanboy." He giggles and hands him the small box.

The upperclassman is completely awestruck when he unwraps his present. A red and yellow scarf. "You… you made this for me?" He asks when he's finally able to think coherently again.

"Yeah," Kurt says as he lowers his eyes, his thumb playing with the hem of his blazer. "I thought that maybe we could, you know… go to the premiere together and since Wes said you wanted to dress up…" He shrugged and offered the other a sheepish smile. "I thought that you could go as Harry and I could go as Draco or something…" He laughed nervously as he pulled another scarf from his messenger bag. Green and silver. "If you want, of course."

Blaine's brain had ceased functioning after 'Yeah'.

"You made this for me?" He repeats.

Kurt frowns and looks at the other funny. "Yeah… if you don't like it you can give it back you know? I won't be mad."

"You want to dress up with me?" Blaine asks, his eyes glued to the scarf in his hand.

"…Is there something wrong with that?"

"I—" Blaine tries to breath and he suddenly remembers how to _think_ again. "You don't think it's geeky?"

Kurt snorts and Blaine notices that that was the most unrefined sound he has heard Kurt make. "I think it's adorable, actually."

Blaine had thought that he couldn't possibly fall deeper in love with the boy in front of him but he was _obviously _wrong. He chuckles to himself, shakes his head and looks upwards almost like if he was thanking the heavens that they sent him Kurt.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kurt decides to ask again, a worried look on his face, almost expecting to be scolded for something.

"Oh heavens, no, Kurt," Blaine smiles at him and wraps the scarf around his neck. "This is… this is awesome."

And Blaine can almost swear that Kurt lets out a relieved sigh.

When they go to the premiere it's actually kind of chilly so he happily wears the scarf that Kurt knit for him and it feels _amazing_, because he made it for _him._

For once he's so grateful that Wes and David aren't that much into Harry Potter because he gets to be alone with Kurt tonight. And it's awesome because the other actually _enjoys _hearing him talk about geeky things and he can't believe this is happening. He can't believe he's not being dapper and suave and everything he was trying to convince Kurt he was and the other doesn't seem to mind _at all._

"You know," Kurt smiles at him and stands a bit closer to Blaine while they stand in line. "I really like it when you loosen up like this." He says almost shyly, looking down at his boots and playing with the green and silver scarf around his neck.

Blaine smiles and without thinking he reaches out to hold Kurt's hand in his own. He almost wants to slap himself after doing that but he doesn't let go. "Truth be told… I was just—"

"Trying to impress me?" Kurt finishes for him and laughs a bit. He takes one look at Blaine's shocked expression and his laugh only amplifies.

"Wha— How did you…?"

"Wes and David told me," Kurt chuckles and squeezes Blaine's hand in return. "I thought it was the cutest thing ever."

"Well this is really embarrassing." Blaine decides with a small smile.

"I like you because you're _you, _Blaine," Kurt smiles and nudges the other with his elbow softly. "I really, _really_ like you."

Blaine lets out a long breathy laugh and he tugs Kurt close to him into a bone-crushing hug. He hears the girls behind him giggling softly and he's laughs some more.

"You have no idea," Blaine starts and looks down at the teen between his arms. "How long I've waited to hear that."

"It's your own fault," Kurt says with a tiny smirk. "You wouldn't make a move and I was getting tired of waiting." He smiles and leans up to kiss Blaine's cheek lovingly.

"Sorry." Blaine chuckles sheepishly.

"You need to come over to my house one day," Kurt says softly, leaning into the hug. "I wanna show you my Harry Potter collection."

And Blaine remembers right then and there why he's so madly, desperately, _hopelessly_ in love with Kurt.

* * *

**9. Savior – Rise Against**

_I just want to save you while there's still something left to save._

The first time Kurt calls Blaine during school hours he's kinda startled but happy nonetheless. In fact he's _elated_ that he's calling him instead of just texting him. His happiness is short-lived when he hears an evident quiver in Kurt's voice.

"_I'm sorry for calling so suddenly." _

Blaine frowns as he bites his lip ever so slightly. "What's wrong, Kurt?"

"_Karofsky, he—"_ And Blaine is just expecting the worse. "_He kissed me."_

His heart drops and he can feel his stomach clenching unpleasantly. "He _what_?" Blaine can't help but hiss.

"_I— I stood up to him and I thought he was going to punch me or something but he just—" _Silence, then a small sniffle. _"He kissed me."_

They talk a bit more until Blaine _has_ to leave for class. He promises he'll call him later and hangs up. Blaine just stands there for a moment, he might me delusional but he almost can swear he heard his phone cracking slightly between his fingers.

The next day he tries to confront Karofsky himself and it certainly doesn't end up like he expected. When Kurt reveals to him that _that_ was his first kiss from a boy upsets him more than he thought it would and he silently wishes _he_ could have been the one to give Kurt his first kiss that counted.

He buys Kurt lunch and his heart feels slightly lighter when he finally manages to get a smile on those lips.

"Kurt," Blaine says softly and places his hand softly atop Kurt's and he tries to find the right words. The younger boy looks at him expectantly and tilts his head ever so slightly and he finds the gesture incredibly adorable. "I—" He struggles with the words. "…It's nothing." He shakes his head and leans back into the chair, his hand lingering a bit before retreating.

Kurt smiles at him, almost saying _I understand._

Blaine mimics the smile and makes a silent oath to protect Kurt no matter what.

* * *

**10. Starlight – Muse**

_You electrify my life._

Amazing was an understatement, Kurt decided.

Because whenever Blaine touched him in the right places, he didn't even _know_ what he felt, he only knew it was wonderful and that he could die right there and his only regret would be that he wouldn't be able to feel like this anymore.

"You're amazing." Kurt said softly as he leaned over his boyfriend on the bed, resting his head on Blaine's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

"Oh?" Blaine chuckled softly and warped an arm around the petite brunet's form, pulling him slightly closer. "Really now?"

Kurt snorts and nods. "Yeah, you are," He smiled and buried his nose in the crook of Blaine's neck. "And you smell nice, too."

"Thanks, I guess," The older teen smirks and leans slightly down to press his lips to Kurt's temple. "You're amazing, too."

"You're just saying that because _I _said it first," Kurt pouts. "You need to say something different or it doesn't count."

Blaine hummed softly as his hand mad small patters over Kurt's back. "How about… I love you?"

A familiar tingling sensation that he really can't quite describe fills Kurt's body as he makes a small content noise and wriggles slightly in Blaine's embrace. "I love you, too."

"I thought you had to say something different or it doesn't count." Blaine laughed and warped his other arm around Kurt, hugging him tightly.

Kurt looks pensive for a moment before smiling up at the other. "You electrify my life…" He sings quietly.

"Let's conspire to ignite…" Blaine says softly before covering Kurt's lips with his own.

It's electrifying, Kurt decides.


End file.
